User talk:Ryan.
Blab blab blab, as my signature says to do! ---- Hello and Welcome! Glad your interested! At the moment we are just begining the Nature Wiki, so the first thing to do would be to make it good enough to qualify for the Wikia Spotlight, then we can get more users to join. I think if we can perhaps get about 20 "good" articles and maybe 3 admins (including me and you), then we might be ready, until then we just have to work hard, I would like you to try and do what the "What to do Spotlight"(on the main page) says, it gives you good idea of what we need, also find other things you could improve, if you show that you can give enough of your time and effort in to this Wiki, I will make you an admin in almost no time. So have fun helping out!Oh, and by the way if you want your signature to work here, you will have to make the User:Ryan./Sig page here as well...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:06, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Landspout I just had a look at that article, I like the picture, it's very nice. By the way do you know any references for it, becuase here we are quite similair to Wikipedia, this is and encyclopedia on Nature. And try to find a reference source other than Wikipedia, becuase that too is a Wiki, have a look at the "Eagle" article, it should give you an good idea of what we want here. Thanks again for your time!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Ummm... I will have a look for some references for it. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:13, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Signature Oh, you have made a signature page, but it does'nt seem to work, maybe if you remove the "SUBST"? Lets see: --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:16, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, you should remove the "SUBST" part here...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:18, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmm... seems to automatically do it. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:19, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Yes, I guess Wikia is'nt excaltly the same as Wikipedia, there somethings different...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, there doesn't seem to be checkusers or bot status. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 06:38, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Actually there are checkusers, but only Staff can be one, and there are Bot statuses, and by the way, got anymore info for the Landspout article?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:27, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah well that is pretty much "no" bot status or checkuser if only a few can be one. :P Ummm, I think I might be able to get some more info for the landspout article... --rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:30, 26 December 2007 (UTC) That good, by the way can I know your country so I can compare our time zones, so that I will know when you will be on?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:32, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes sure, Australia. rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, that seems to be good, you can be available with me and without me.....--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, and I always have my computer on during the day because on many other sites I am either an administrator or play some other important role on a website. When I'm online but don't respond to things I may be playing my keyboard. If you need me on IRC I will be in #uncyclopedia and #illogicopedia, all day also. --rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Better caption? Can you give me a better caption for the image to be featured or is the one on the picture ok?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:51, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, I'll try. rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Just tell me here...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I just put it on the image's summary... rya₪ // blab blab blab 07:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Much to say... 1)I have put the water spout picture on the main page as you can see... 2)Question: Do you know any languages other than English? 3)Lets find some other contributers who can help us here, about 1, 2 or 3 would do, know anyone who might be interested? thats about it...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 15:17, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Um, no, unfortunately I am a boring one-language person :P but if you want I can use Babel Fish quality translations... And I know plenty of people who can contribute, I'm sure I'll see many in places today. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 23:25, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Seeing me everywhere, eh? I just like to make my userpage on every Wiki I can, some Wikis I don't even know the subject, like in gaming Wikis(I am much for encyclopedic content), but I try to make myself useful by reverting vanderlism and such, so anyone you know who would like to contribute here?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:11, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Umm, do you by any chance know any British users who might be interested?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Well Illogicopedia is mostly British, I'll see if I can get some. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 07:28, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Umm, I don't want many, just one faithful user would do...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 08:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, well I've already asked about 4, that shouldn't matter, eh? --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 09:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, no, I will pick the best contributer to become an admin, its just I want British becuase of the time zones, so I am planning to make you, Elassint and one British all admins, though I would'nt mind and would actually be happy if you asked more than one person...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:26, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well you might have a hard time picking one British, they all have excellent skills as admins. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 10:54, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Or maybe not too hard of a time, after all I will not only pick them for their admin skills, I will see which one of them is the most interested in Nature. So, got any more info, pictures or anything at all for this Wiki?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 11:42, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, I hope to make a few articles today. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 23:23, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Conglatulations Ryan.!!! You have earned your admin-ship here on the Nature Wiki! I can see that you already have experience with the tools and know how to use them, but here on the Nature Wiki, I do not want you to use your tools very often, only use them when really need. For example, if a person has seriously vandalised three times then you may block him/her. Or if a article is useless including its name and has no good versions of it then only delete it, etc, etc... Also remember that admins are the people who approve and decline featured content, etc. The difference between Featured and Main page featured is that featured means the article was nominated on the Nature Wiki:Featured Content and had enough support votes, but featured on the main page is something we(admins) simply choose to feature, also remember to paste the correct templates on the articles talk page, for featured paste and for featured on the main page paste , also paste on the featured article/media... So much to say, can't say all, so if you want to know anything or need anything then please come to me! Once again, congratulations! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 06:21, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, well if I be stupid with the powers I'll de-sysop myself :P --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 06:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Your Welcome, I think you will do very well with the tools, also remember that its a big responsibility as Nature is a enormous subject which can have millions and millions of articles and about the same amount of users, now the thing what we need to do is qualify the Nature Wiki for the Wikia spotlight, we would need one American user, and one British user because of the time zones, so we can have a user on about all the time, and about up to 50 or so articles....--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:20, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well as far as I know, 1 British person I asked said he knows nothing about nature, but he knows about fnurdles (that's one of the random words used in Illogicopedia), the rest don't seem to have responded yet. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 07:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Right, uh, Elassint is American right? Is he interested in Nature?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:26, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure, he might not be interested, but he still loves to help out in wikis, especially fighting vandalism. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 07:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Ok, we shall see about him, and also I would like to feature the 2waterspouts image on the main page, got a better caption for it?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, "A pair of waterspouts off the Bahamas." is the best I can get. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 07:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, thats good, change the image summary to that please.--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) This is for you! For all your hard work! By the way, did you know that this is the first ever Barnstar given out in the Nature Wiki? Well, it is!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:28, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I'm really getting all the "first time this happened" things aren't I? I've never had this happen before :P --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 10:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I guess thats the benefit of being the first here, except for me. Now one thing, we could seriously use some other users to help out here, got any ideas how to attract any?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:34, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well I can put some links on my user pages... --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 10:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Good idea...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I put links on about 4 of my userpages (only the wikis with more people to click the links). --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 10:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thats good, I saw one of them, I think it said: "Click here to get Elassints password", funny... What are the other Wikis you put it on?--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 13:19, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Heh, yeah... I put it on Illogicopedia, NWO Wiki, hmm, probably more but I forgot... hehehe. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 23:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Get ready! I will be nominating the Nature Wiki for the Wikia spotlight. So if it succeeds we might be having a lot of contributors coming our way, so just be ready to welcome them and all...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 08:45, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, will be ready. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 09:04, 29 December 2007 (UTC) New years picture No I have not made one yet, you can make one, just be sure its about 135 times 155 pixels tall, or a little larger if you like, but it must fit there(on that spot) and also make sure it says Happy New Year or something with a nice background picture. Upload and keep it ready. Show it to me here after you are done. Thanks, and almost Happy New Year!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 12:08, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I have quite a nice design I'm thinking of... --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 12:41, 29 December 2007 (UTC) : --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 12:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nice, but needs resizing, leave that up to me...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 12:55, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, my program stuffs it up, it always tries to keep it so it's not distorted... I can't get exactly or near the proper size. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 12:58, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok actually thats very good. Now thats for reference(I will need it later...) and could you create the same one, but this time 266 pixels wide x 75 pixels tall? Show that here too! Thanks!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 13:02, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Okay, sure. --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 13:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 13:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yes, very nice, I also see that you protected the main page from Unsysop moving, also a good idea!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 17:59, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I do that on every wiki, I've seen soo many wikis vandalised that way, like "Main page ON WHEELS!!!". --rya₪ / / blab blab blab 00:47, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Nature Wiki Projects Hi! I saw that you started the Naturetionary! Thats another good way of drawing contributers. Remember to make some interseting Nature word definitions! Also tell me before you want to start another Nature Wiki project, keep working on the Naturetionary for now!!!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 16:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) What is What is hindleyites password? :I don't know :P. That's the trick. --'Ryan # # Talk!!' # 00:35, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Changing MediaWiki pages Careful when changing them, they don't always come out the way you want it to. I saw you tried to add the Nature Wiki Central to the Navlinks? You can only have 8 for now, but I will see if we can add it elsewhere...--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 05:57, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I actually was going to revert it but I forgot. *headdesks* --'Ryan # # Talk!!' # 06:14, 14 January 2008 (UTC) B'Crat rights Hmm, you are a great help and all, I would like you to become a B'crat, but some Wikia guides says that if there are too many users with special status, the project could die from administrative overload! Tell you what, you bring in more users to this project or even only three users if they are very helpful like User:Tree frog(and you of course!) and I can grant you the position. Actually maybe even higher than a B'crat(I am working on a new user position with more powers than a B'crat, but that's a surprise!)... And as for your IRC idea, I'd say its quite good, but remember that I contribute heavily to the Wikimedia Foundation(click here to see them), so even less time... Keep up the good work, lets fill this Wiki with Nature!!!--Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 14:19, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Ok. --'Ryan # # Talk!!' # 22:06, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey, Ryan. Thanks a lot for the welcome message! I plan to stay and contribute more! problem.[User:Swannie|Swannie] 16:38, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem. --Ryan Talk 23:07, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Admin/special rights images and templates Hi Ryan. I created a new logo for Nature Wiki, because the old one was hard to read and sloppy. I was wondering if I could make some new images for admin templates/ anything else that used the old logo. Thanks! Swannie → talk 15:14, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Go ahead. -- 01:16, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Hello again Ryan! Hi Ryan, I'm back after being away for some time, I left a note about that on the Nature Wiki Central as well. If you become active here again I'm planning to grant you bureaucrat access since you deserve it. And I hope you keep contributing a lot again. :) --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 10:49, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey there. I would definitely like to be active here again, and I hope to be very soon... I've just been busy with some other projects the past few months. -- 07:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Keep up the good work and I'll soon be granting you B'crat rights. ;) --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 16:19, 19 August 2008 (UTC) :::P.S You need to make more than just one or two edits a day to be actually "active" here. :P If I see you catch up to your earlier pace, like make a few articles, improve a lot of them, do Sysop duties if needed, etc, then only your ready to become a B'crat. =) --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 12:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Warning It is Nature Wiki Policy that if a Sysop gets too inactive and does not edit enough or help out enough they stand a risk of getting de-sopped. I hope I wouldn't have to do that to you, but please get editing again to the required amount of admin editing per day. The reason for this is because it would be unfair to good editors who aren't admins. --Kushan_I.A.K.J (Talk) 07:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) hi this is monnaloon i was bored so i just said hi i love natue